


A Weekend with the Happy Couple

by Carmilla_Bunni



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Kissing, mild lewd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 23:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmilla_Bunni/pseuds/Carmilla_Bunni
Summary: After a mild scolding at work, Maya and Eve spend the weekend together. Their first real date that leads to a lot of other firsts.





	A Weekend with the Happy Couple

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my previous Maya x Eve story. I could have made this porn but I decided against it.

"I'm not saying you two did anything wrong, but you should be more careful. We're a young group. If someone had taken a picture of you two kissing, that could have been the end of Pastel Palettes."

Chisato's lecture continued, and all Eve and Maya could do was nod. It was hard enough on Maya, but Eve was on the verge of tears. Overcome with a feeling of guilt, Maya reached out and held her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Chisato sighed. "Do you understand?"

Both girls replied with a somber, "Yes."

"Good. Everything will probably be fine. Just no more kissing in public places, and you two avoid going to each others houses for now, okay?"

Another, "Yes," from both. However, that one was a lie.

They'd been careless in the moment. They knew that. That still wasn't enough to make them cancel their date.

Maya took extra care with her appearance that night. Nails neatly trimmed and filed, a bit of hairspray to help her hair retain that sort of messy look, and her too-tight pants and shirt that showed off her curves. Maybe it wasn't how most girls would dress up for their first date, but Eve had fallen in love with Maya as she was. Something told Maya she'd be missing the point if she decided tonight was the time to try to look more girly. Besides, it wasn't like she had much girly stuff in her wardrobe.

When the doorbell rang, she gave herself a once over and rushed to answer it. 

"Oh my god..." Maya muttered to herself. With a smile as bright as the sun itself, there was Eve. She had a braided ponytail tonight, and even someone like Maya could tell she'd taken a lot of time and care when doing her makeup. Her dress tonight was white with a pattern of purple flowers all over. Maya couldn't help but feel underdressed compared to her girlfriend. More than that, however, she couldn't possibly imagine how such an incredible beauty had fallen for her in the first place.

"Eve-chan, you're so gorgeous." Maya wanted to kiss her then and there, but she had to get her inside first. That was part of being more careful this time. 

"Stop it, Maya-san, you're making me blush. I think you're much cuter than me." As if to prove her point, Eve stepped in and got to kissing her right away. Maya stumbled and ended up with her back against the wall. Just in time for Eve to start slipping her some tongue. Kisses like these were completely new to Maya, as was the strawberry taste of Eve's lip gloss. Maya moaned into her girlfriend's mouth, and Eve took that as a sign to pull back for now.

"That was... amazing..." Were Maya a bolder girl, she'd have asked Eve to take her then and there. Her parents weren't going to be home that night and that kiss had started a fire in her. Instead, she just stood there, blushing up a storm and weak at the knees. 

Eve just smiled innocently, as tho kissing like that wasn't much of anything at all. "If you think that was amazing, wait till you see the movie I brought, Maya-san!"

Maya let out that strange laugh of hers. "W-Well, I'll look forward to it... My room's upstairs, and the bathroom is over there if you need to use it or wanna take a bath, and, um, well my parents won't be home tonight, so..."

If Eve understood what Maya was getting at, she certainly didn't show it. She just kept on smiling, taking off her shoes and taking a seat on the couch. The drummer was a jumble of emotions. She wanted to cuddle, she wanted to kiss, she wanted to watch the movie Eve had brought, she wanted Eve to push her down and take every first time Maya had to give. She was also scared. Quietly, awkwardly, Maya got a bowl of popcorn from the kitchen and a couple of sodas. She was staring at her lap, too nervous to look up, when she sat next to Eve and scooted a little closer.

Eve noticed something was up. "Maya-san, are you okay?"

Maya's nervousness intensified. What should she do? What should she say? She supposed honesty was the best route. "I'm nervous. Eve-chan's so bold, and I'm not. You seem more experienced, too. I'm scared that if we go further than kissing, that you'll be disappointed I'm not better at it. I'm scared you'll be disappointed I don't initiate stuff more."

Eve wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and pulled her into her lap, hugging her tightly. "Samurai are brave. Samurai don't hesitate. I want to be like a samurai, so I like being the one who starts stuff. Maya doesn't have to be like a samurai."

Maya hugged Eve back and gave her a shy kiss on the neck. "Thank you. I love you, Eve-chan."

"And I love you, Maya-san. I can slow down if you want." Eve started petting her girlfriend, running her fingers through her hair.

Maya shook her head. "If Eve-chan doesn't mind me being like this, then i'd like to have my first time with you tonight."

"Okay, but can we watch the movie first? It's all about bushido and samurai!"

Maya giggled and got out of Eve's lap. "That sounds nice."

They'd get up to a lot that weekend. A lot of cuddling, sleeping beside each other, eating together. They even had sex.

Of course, Maya had to explain that, "Neko-chan," was not an appropriate thing to call her pussy.

In spite of that, the couple enjoyed their weekend together.


End file.
